


Nexus

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-18
Updated: 2003-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets drove them apart, but Clark and Lex try to find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus

## Nexus

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters belong to the WB. I don't own any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta-readers Kellie, Elizabeth and Lucia for looking at this before I unleashed it on the world. Hope everyone enjoys and please, send feedback! 

* * *

Clark followed Chloe, trying not to stumble over his own feet as she pulled him by one arm down the street. Monday had been Clark's twenty-first birthday and Chloe had insisted on taking him to Nexus, one of the trendiest clubs in Metropolis. 

"Chloe, how do you know about this place?" Clark asked, looking at the bright neon sign above the door and hearing the loud thump of music from inside. 

"Oh please, Clark, you know I've been coming here since we were eighteen," Chloe answered, trying to get a peek inside. "I just gave up trying to get you to come with me by the end of our freshman year." 

Clark could see the flicker of flashing lights and used his x-ray vision to see farther in, finding hundreds of bodies moving to the music. He tore his eyes away to look at his friend. 

"We were underage Chloe." 

Chloe rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well, we're twenty-one now, Clark, and it's time you had a little fun." 

"And this is how to do it?" Clark asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Come on," Chloe said as she started for the back of the line. 

"You two!" they heard, causing them to turn around. A large bald-headed black bouncer in an expensive black suit caught their attention and waved them over. "You want to go in?" 

"Now?" Clark asked, surprised. He looked back at the line, which snaked around the corner. They had expected to wait at least an hour. 

"Yeah, take it or leave it," the bouncer answered, pulling the velvet rope back. 

"We'll take it," Chloe said before Clark had a chance to say anything else. She had been coming to this club for years, but she had always had to wait outside like most people. Maybe Clark's good looks and her leather mini-skirt were finally paying off. 

The two walked through the doorway, stopping to take a look at the spectacle before them. Nexus was the hot spot for young twenty-somethings in Metropolis, a place where you had to be either rich or beautiful to even get in the door. Hundreds, sometimes even thousands of people flocked there every Thursday through Saturday, hoping to join the party. Nexus delivered music, dancing, alcohol and sex all rolled up into one, but with a certain class and style not available anywhere else. 

The club was a converted warehouse, like most of the larger clubs in Metropolis, and featured an expansive dance floor with two bars on each side. Bartenders--some dressed in finely-tailored dress shirts and slacks or tight-fitting tank tops and heels, others already stripped down to bare chests and bikini tops--pulled bottles off of blue backlit walls and served the long line of people shouting drink orders and throwing money on the bar. Professional dancers in various states of undress moved to the music in cages that came down from the ceiling, showing off lean muscles moving under beautifully tanned skin. Streams of light lit up the dance floor in flashes of color, revealing a near-horde of people grinding and writhing to the music. Clark looked up at a long balcony that looked out over the dance floor from the far wall. Stairways leading up to it on each side were blocked by bouncers and few seemed to be getting past them. Clark figured this must be the VIP section--every crowd had an elite. 

"I'm feeling a little underdressed for this, Chloe," Clark yelled in her ear to be heard over the noise. A tall blonde with a cowboy hat, wearing a bikini top and a short skirt, moved her eyes over Clark's body and smiled. "Or should I say overdressed?" Clark said, raising an eyebrow as he watched the woman walk away. 

"You look great, Clark," Chloe said, turning to look at him. Neither had much money or time to get anything special for tonight--they were students, after all--but they had rummaged through Clark's closet to find something that would be both appropriate and distinctly Clark. Chloe had managed to convince him to wear his tightest, well-worn jeans, some black Kenneth Cole oxfords, and a nice deep blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes; it was untucked with a few more buttons undone than Clark probably would have liked. 

"Everyone should be drooling over you any minute now," Chloe said, smiling and letting her eyes linger over the parts of Clark's chest and stomach that threatened to peek out of his shirt. 

Clark just laughed and followed Chloe over to the bar. Clark had only drank occasionally before coming to college, usually at Lex's, sipping on some of the finest alcohol money could buy. Despite what had happened between them, Lex had taught Clark to appreciate and savor the taste of fine liquor; looking at the selection, Nexus certainly had plenty of it. Using his height and long reach to his advantage, Clark leaned over the crowd and ordered two lavender martinis, the house special. 

* * *

Since it was his birthday, Chloe treated Clark to a few more drinks. She ventured onto the dance floor numerous times, even managing to get Clark out there for a song or two. Contrary to all the stereotypes, Clark was a gay man who didn't like to dance. That much. Well, at least not in public. 

Clark stood next to Chloe while she sat at the edge of the bar, the two busy people-watching and commenting on this person and that. Suddenly, the crowd of people shifted, starting at the front of the club. 

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, kneeling on the bar stool to get a better look. 

"I don't know," Clark answered, straining his neck to see. 

Lex had walked in with that pale bald head that Clark could recognize anywhere, wearing tight leather pants like a second skin and a well-fitted button down shirt the deep red color of blood. He wore the same stoic expression Clark had seen Lex wear countless times when he was happy, sad, angry, bored or anything else. He was followed by his bodyguards and personal assistant as he moved through the dance floor, heading away from Clark and Chloe and towards the VIP section, disappearing up the stairs. 

Lex Luthor had come to Nexus. 

* * *

Lex sat down on one of the plush velvet couches in the VIP section, his bodyguards hovering near him and Michael, his personal assistant, by his side. Lex asked for a double order of twenty-five year old Balvenie, neat. 

"Mr. Luthor! Good to see you!" the club's manager exclaimed, heading over to greet Lex. 

"Anthony, it's good to see you," Lex said, shaking his hand. 

"What brings you here tonight?" 

"Just looking for a night out on the town," Lex answered, looking around. "And checking up on my investment." 

"Of course, Mr. Luthor," Anthony said, a bit nervous around his boss. Lex didn't come by often, but when he did, Anthony wanted to make sure Lex had a good time. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked just as the waitress brought over Lex's drink. "Oh, I see you already have one! You know, we always keep a bottle of our best scotch available for you in case you decide to grace us with your presence." 

"Get your head out of my ass, Anthony," Lex berated, taking a sip. "It's unbecoming." 

"Yes, sir," Anthony said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Have you met some of the young ladies here tonight?" 

"No," Lex said, getting up from his seat. "But I'm about to." 

Lex rose to stand at the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing, looking down at the crowd. Lex had made sure that Nexus had become one of the places people who were either beautiful or had money to throw away--usually both--wanted to go. 

Two young women, beautiful and eager to please, approached him, no doubt sent by Anthony. They introduced themselves, promptly hanging on Lex's every word, not to mention his body. Lex listened to them make idle chit chat, making a comment here and there, as his eyes wandered over the mass of bodies below him. He was assessing the crowd, satisfied with the clientele the club had managed to attract, when someone caught his eye. 

"Michael!" 

"Yes, sir," Michael answered, immediately coming to Lex's side. 

"See that young man at the bar?" Lex said, pointing to Clark. "Tall, black hair, blue shirt?" 

"The one talking to the young lady, sir?" Michael confirmed, looking at Clark and Chloe. "Short hair, blonde?" 

"Yes. His name is Clark Kent. I'd like to invite him up here." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * *

After seeing Lex, Clark followed him with his eyes until Lex disappeared into the darkness of the VIP section. He debated whether to use his x-ray vision to see what Lex was doing, but Chloe interrupted his thoughts. 

"Jesus, Clark," Chloe said, putting her hand on his arm. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"What is he doing here, Chloe?" Clark asked, looking straight at her. 

"Well, Lex does live in Metropolis, Clark," she started, trying to sound casual, "and despite LexCorp's all-encompassing power, he is still a virile, twenty-six year old single male." 

Clark looked at her with suspicion, waiting for the real reason. 

"And he owns the place," Chloe added, almost under her breath. 

"What?" Clark exploded. 

"He owns the place, Clark," she shouted, knowing that her cover was blown. "He owns the club." 

"And you knew this?" Clark shouted, drawing looks from people nearby. 

"Well, not until a few weeks ago," she explained, pulling Clark back over to the bar for a little more privacy and quiet. "He doesn't exactly publicize it," she explained, no longer needing to shout, "but when I did find out, I also found out that he makes the occasional appearance." 

"Is that why you brought me here?" Clark asked, creasing his eyebrows. He wasn't really mad at Chloe, just surprised, he thought to himself. Okay, maybe just a little mad. 

"No," she said firmly. "I brought you here because it's your birthday and it's about time you got out and had some fun. But yes, I also brought you here on the off chance that he might be here," she said, pausing to look him straight in the eye. "You should talk to him." 

Clark looked away, knowing Chloe was right, but still annoyed at her little set-up. "How am I supposed to talk to him, Chloe?" Clark said, looking up at the balcony. "He's roped off from the rest of the world up there." 

"Yeah, I forgot about that whole thing," Chloe said, chewing on her lip, considering the options. "But, now that he's here, I'm sure he'll see you and invite you up." 

"Whatever, Chloe," Clark said. It had been a long time since Clark caught Lex's eye like that. "There are like five hundred people here and he's going to see me?" 

"Well..." 

"And why should I talk to him anyway?" Clark cut off, suddenly angry remembering the last fight between Lex and himself. "We haven't been friends in years." 

"Right, but you know you want to be again," Chloe answered pointedly. "It's me, Chloe, remember? I was there when you guys were best friends, I was there when you stopped talking and I've been there for all the times since," she said, placing a hand on her friend. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I see how you look at him whenever he's on television or the look on your face when there's a story about him in the news. I know you miss him and if I didn't know better, I'd think--" 

Before Chloe could get her theories out, she was cut off by a man's voice. 

"Excuse me," it interrupted. "Mr. Kent?" 

"Yes?" Clark answered, finding Lex's personal assistant addressing him. 

"Mr. Luthor would like you to come up to the VIP area," he said. 

Chloe had been right. Leave it to Lex to find Clark in a sea of people. "What about my friend?" 

"Mr. Luthor said that Ms. Sullivan would also be welcome upstairs," the man answered, looking at Chloe. 

"Actually," Chloe said, smiling at the man and glad that Lex remembered her name, "I'm going to hit the ladies room. Why don't you go on without me, Clark?" 

Clark looked at her and Chloe could see the worry on his face. Well, if she wasn't sure before, she definitely was now. If Clark wasn't in love with Lex, he certainly had something going on because knowing Clark, he would have just said no if he really didn't want to see Lex. Or gone simply out of politeness. Something else was going on. 

"Go on, Clark," she reassured him. "I'll be fine." 

"Okay," he said, bending to give her a hug before he left. "I won't be long." 

* * *

The girls were laughing at whatever Lex had said when Michael escorted Clark over. 

"Clark. Never expected to see you here," Lex greeted casually, smiling. 

"Then, don't send your personal assistant to invite me up," Clark answered, face serious and eyes only on Lex. 

Lex's smile vanished, his face regaining the usual Luthor mask of apathy mixed with slight disdain. "Excuse us, ladies," he said, dismissing the young women from his side. 

Perhaps he had been a little too rash in inviting Clark up here after all these years, Lex thought. They had fought horribly the last time they'd seen each other. He just couldn't take the lies anymore. Lex hadn't even planned on going out tonight, but perhaps seeing Clark here was some sort of sign. 

"So, Clark," Lex said, a bit tentatively. "How have you been?" 

"How have I been?" Clark repeated, almost angrily. "Fine, Lex. Just fine." 

"Still at Metropolis University?" Lex asked, trying to make small talk. 

"Yes, I'll be graduating in the spring." 

"I see. Well, congratulations," Lex said, raising his glass in a mock toast. 

"Thanks," Clark replied shortly. 

"So, what brings you here tonight? Do you come here often?" Do you come here often? Could he get any lamer? Lex thought to himself. 

"Uh, no," Clark said, letting his guard down a little. Lex did seem a little nervous, rightfully so, he thought. "Chloe brought me. As a birthday present." 

"A birthday present?" Lex said, brightening up. Lex wasn't surprised. He knew exactly when Clark's birthday was. "I see. Twenty-one now, right?" 

"Right." 

"Well, let me buy you a drink for your birthday," Lex said, starting to motion to a waitress. 

"Look Lex," Clark said, dismissing the offer. He wasn't going to let Lex seduce him into returning to their old rhythm, Clark resolved silently. Too much time had passed and too few apologies had been made. "What is this all about?" 

"What is what all about?" 

"Why did you invite me up here?" Clark asked, trying to keep his cool. "We haven't talked in almost four years and yes, it is a coincidence that we're both here tonight, but you were up here and I was down there. You're the one who called me up here, so what do you want?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you, Clark," Lex said, taken aback by Clark's brazenness. Clark had always been straight-forward with Lex about his feelings, if not the facts about certain situations, but Clark had rarely been this harsh. "I wanted to see how you were doing." 

"Well, you did and I'm fine," Clark said as he turned to go back downstairs. "Goodbye." 

* * *

(Four years ago) 

Clark found Lex shooting pool by himself in his study. He had rushed over as soon as he had heard Helen broke up with Lex. 

"So, is it true?" Clark asked, leaning against the doorway. "She's really gone?" He hoped he didn't sound too nosy. Or pleased. 

"Yes, it's true," Lex said, breaking and not even looking up. After Helen left, he figured Clark would hear about it and come over. "I guess some people really are meant to be alone after all." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll bounce back." 

"You always do." 

Lex finally looked at Clark, sighing. Clark always witnessed the stream of women in Lex's life. They were always intelligent and beautiful, but they always left. Clark would always show up at Lex's doorstep shortly after their departure. 

"What about you, Clark?" Lex asked, changing the subject. "How goes it with the lovely Ms. Lang?" 

"We broke up," Clark answered, plopping down onto the couch. 

"Really?" Lex asked, trying not to sound too happy. "What happened?" 

"It doesn't matter," Clark replied, shaking his head. "I realized she wasn't what I wanted anyway." 

"I see. Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out Clark." 

Clark looked sullen, as was expected, but he also looked a little angry. 

"The thing is, I'm not mad about breaking up," Clark confessed suddenly. "I'm angry about what she said." 

"What did she say?" 

"She said that I had too many secrets. That I didn't trust her enough. That I couldn't open up. Do you think that's true Lex?" 

Lex remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say--Clark was looking at him hopefully, but Lex couldn't give him reassurance. Lex considered Clark his best friend and would do anything for him, but it still bothered him that Clark was keeping secrets from him. 

"Lex?" Clark repeated, cocking his head towards him. 

"Well, Clark," Lex started, "you do have a tendency to be a bit mysterious." 

"About what?" Clark threw his hands up in exasperation. "I go to school, I live on a farm, and my entire circle of friends consists of you, Chloe, Pete and Lana." 

"Yes," Lex said pointedly, putting down his pool cue to walk over to Clark. "But you've also saved the lives of several people in this town and always happen to be in the right place at the right time." 

"Like that day on the bridge?" Clark said sarcastically, knowing where Lex was taking the conversation. 

"Yes, like that day on the bridge," Lex replied calmly. 

"I can't believe you, Lex," Clark snapped at Lex, getting up to leave. He was tired and frustrated. Breaking up with Lana was no easy task--she had gone on for hours. "I thought we had moved past this." 

"In some ways we did Clark. I dropped the investigation, didn't I?" Lex called after him. "But I hit you that day on the bridge and we both should be dead." 

"But we're not!" Clark shouted, turning suddenly to face his best friend. "I dove in after you, pulled you out and that's it. We've been over this a million times, Lex. Why can't you just let it go? Why can't you just be happy that we're here, that we're alive?" 

"I want to be happy with it, trust me. I gained my first and only friend that day, but, and I never thought I'd say this, Lana is right. You do keep secrets. To the cost of your relationships with people." 

"What about you Lex? Like you don't keep secrets? What about Hamilton? What about Nixon? You told me you didn't know him, but you did. And he almost killed my dad!" 

"You're right, Clark," Lex conceded. It was like clockwork: Lex accused Clark, Clark accused Lex, they ended in a stalemate. Well, Lex wasn't going to let Clark get away with it this time. "But I haven't kept anything from you since the day Nixon died. Go ahead, Clark. Ask me anything. I'll tell you the truth." 

"That's not the point, Lex." 

"But it is the point, Clark," Lex said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your relationship with Lana is your business, but your lies are keeping us apart." 

Clark considered Lex for a moment. Clark had refused to tell Lana his secrets because he had realized it just wasn't worth it to him. But Lex was his best friend and lately, Clark suspected that he might just be in love with said best friend. If that was true, Clark would have to tell Lex about his alien origins eventually. Of course, that also meant his parents would kill him, but only after they killed Lex first. 

"You don't understand, Lex," Clark finally said, sighing. "They're not just my secrets to tell. A lot of people other than me could get hurt if the wrong people found out." 

"Am I the wrong people Clark? Do you think I would ever hurt you?" Lex asked, angrily. He had told himself over and over again not to push Clark about this, but to hear the person you love the most tell you that he can't trust you was starting to become unbearable. "After all this time, you still don't trust me?" 

"No, Lex. I do trust you... but..." 

"But nothing, Clark," Lex said, cutting Clark off. "Trust and honesty were never ideals I valued until I met you. And now, it's you who can't give me those things." 

* * *

(Present day) 

Clark said goodbye to Chloe as he headed over to his next class. 

"Clark," Lex called out as he hurriedly got out of his Porsche and took off his sunglasses. 

"Lex?" Clark said, stopping at the sound of the familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to apologize for the other night," Lex said, sounding genuinely sincere. "It was wrong of me to think that we could just go back to the way things were. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Lex," Clark said. He had regretted being so short with Lex the other night at the club and hearing Lex apologize, Clark didn't want to do it again. Seeing Lex in front of him, Clark couldn't help giving in. "I didn't really give you a fair chance." 

"Look, Clark," Lex said, sighing in relief. "I know we didn't exactly part ways on the best terms, but I'd like to give it another try." 

"I'd like that too, Lex, but..." 

"I know, Clark," Lex said. "No more talk about secrets or trust or honesty. Let's just have a fresh start." 

"Are you sure, Lex?" asked Clark, tentatively. He did want to be friends with Lex again, but he didn't want to end up having the same old argument. 

"Yes. I've missed you Clark." 

At those words, Clark couldn't resist. Chloe, Pete, even Lana had been good friends to him over the years, but he never felt the same way he did when he was with Lex. He felt like a part of him had been missing for so many years. 

"I've missed you too Lex," Clark said and pulled Lex into a great big bear hug. 

"Is that Lex Luthor?" Chloe's friend Daphne asked, watching the two men talk. 

Chloe looked over, surprised to find Lex on campus. 

"Yeah," she replied, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What is he doing talking to Clark?" 

"They used to be friends when we all lived in Smallville. My dad actually worked for him when Lex was managing the plant." 

"Is he gay?" 

"What?" Chloe asked, looking at her friend in surprise. Sure, Chloe had her suspicions but she had gotten used to watching Clark and Lex steal steamy glances with each other. 

"Is he gay?" Daphne repeated. 

"Um... I don't think so. Why?" 

"Because they're hugging," Daphne said, pointing in the pair's direction. "And I've never seen straight men look that happy to be hugging each other." 

* * *

Clark and Lex slowly started to rebuild their friendship. They hung out, playing pool and having the occasional dinner, often at Lex's penthouse since Clark wouldn't let Lex take him out anywhere too fancy. Also, this way, they could stay out of the public eye. By Lex's estimation, Clark was still the good-natured farm boy he had known in Smallville; yes, he was a little older, a little less nave, and there was the revelation about Clark's sexuality a few weeks ago, but he still had the same good heart that Lex remembered. In his world, false appearances and back-handed business were necessities, but Clark was the most real person Lex had ever met. He was always open, always frank and never seemed to have any ulterior motives. Moreover, the issue of Clark's secrets hadn't come up these past few months. Clark had stopped visibly saving people and Lex didn't want to revisit the topic. After all, Lex had gained some secrets as well during their time apart. 

Lex was glad his friendship with Clark had been revived. When he found out that Clark was gay, he silently rejoiced and fantasized about the possibilities, but held off on acting on his desires. They only became friends again a few months ago and Lex didn't want to act too quickly. 

Besides, spending time with Clark gave him respite from his never-ending pursuit of power and that was the most important thing. He had been spending the past few years building LexCorp and fighting to break away from his father. Lex had staged that first buyout of the Smallville plant partly out of the kindness of his heart, but it was also the perfect opportunity to separate himself from Lionel and start his own company. However, building an empire and trying to one-up Lionel Luthor had their costs. Something had given way in Lex the day Clark walked out of his life. 

On the surface, Lex seemed to try to do the right thing; on the surface, he was simply a savvy, not to mention lucky, businessman. Behind the scenes, though, Lex spared no effort in getting his way. He often pulled strings that shouldn't be pulled and his business dealings were littered with criminal activity. Of course, few things could be traced back to him. He hid his activities well. Despite what he may think, Lionel had taught him something. 

* * *

Lex had invited Clark to the annual LexCorp Christmas party at his penthouse. Clark had been nervous, but soon relaxed and enjoyed himself, meeting many of the people Lex spent so much of his time working with. Lex hadn't been able to spend much time alone with Clark since he had his responsibilities as host, but he finally managed to catch up with him somewhere around midnight as the party died down. He was a little drunk from toasting to the holiday season with his countless guests, so was feeling a little weary, but was aroused when he found Clark standing by himself on the balcony. 

"Enjoying yourself, Clark?" he asked as he stepped outside. 

Clark turned to find Lex smiling softly at him. 

"I just thought I'd take advantage of the view," Clark said, returning Lex's smile. 

"I see," Lex said, nodding. "I've always been afraid of heights myself." 

"Then why do you live in the penthouse?" 

"Because it's the best, Clark." 

Clark had to smile at that. He expected no less from Lex. 

Lex stole a peek at Clark's glass and asked, "What are you drinking?" 

"Scotch." 

"Come on," Lex said, turning to head back inside. "I'll show you where I hide the good stuff." 

Lex guided Clark to his study, one of the rooms of the penthouse his guests were not allowed in. 

"You know, Lex," Clark joked, following behind Lex, "if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me." 

"Who says I'm not?" Lex called behind him, turning his head briefly to flash Clark a mischievous smile. 

Lex opened his private bar and began to fix Clark and himself drinks. Clark leaned up again Lex's desk, letting his eyes follow Lex's every movement. 

"I'm glad you invited me, Lex," Clark said as Lex handed him his drink. "I'm glad we're friends again." 

Lex looked at Clark, blue eyes penetrating Clark's. Unlike most days, Lex's gaze wasn't fixed with curiosity or thought. Instead, they were filled with lust. Denying his feelings for Clark had become second nature to him, but tonight, things were different. He knew there was a reason he didn't drink in front of Clark. 

Lex placed his glass on the desk, next to Clark, moving into Clark's personal space. 

"Me too, Clark," Lex whispered as he leaned in. 

"Lex," Clark started, feeling Lex's breath on his lips. "I don't think this is such a good idea." 

"Shhh," Lex admonished, closing the distance between them. 

Lex licked his lips before he finally pressed them against Clark's, gently at first and then with increasing pressure. He basked in the softness, the fullness of Clark's lips, heat spreading through his body. He licked Clark's mouth playfully before he started to suck on his lower lip. 

"No," Clark whispered, breaking the kiss and pushing Lex away gently. "I'm serious Lex." 

Lex was taken aback, and his face was filled with hurt and confusion. 

"I don't understand, Clark," Lex said, shaking his head. "We're better friends than ever before and we've been dancing around this for months." Lex placed a hand on Clark's chest, running it over the lapel of Clark's tuxedo jacket. "I want you. I love you." 

Clark felt his whole body react to Lex's touch, to Lex's words, but he wasn't ready. He had come to terms with his human sexuality, but he didn't understand his alien sexuality. What if he hurt someone? Clark had dated and had had his share of crushes, but he hadn't been intimate with anyone beyond a bit of kissing and petting. He was too afraid of what could happen, especially of what could happen with Lex. 

"No, Lex, that's just it," Clark lied. "We're friends. I don't want to ruin that." 

"Trust me," Lex said, smiling. "It won't. I'm not interested just for the sex, Clark," Lex said, starting to move in for another kiss. 

"Lex," Clark stopped him, placing a firm hand on Lex's chest. "I just don't think I'm ready for this." 

Lex stepped away. His heart dropped in his chest as he pulled his mask into place. "I understand," he said, picking up his drink and gulping it down. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." 

"Don't Lex," Clark pleaded, straightening up. Watching Lex withdraw made him feel like he was seventeen again and refusing to tell Lex his secrets. "Please." 

"Don't what Clark? You clearly don't feel the same way about me." 

"That's not it, Lex," Clark explained, wringing his hands. "It's just... my life is very complicated. I can't get involved with anyone right now." 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Clark," Lex answered, heading back to the bar to refill his glass. 

Clark was lost. He had both desired and dreaded this moment since the day they had become friends again and probably since the day he and Lex had met. He didn't know how to pursue anything with Lex without revealing his secret and his all-consuming fears about them. 

"Can we still be friends?" Clark asked, hoping that he hadn't lost Lex completely. 

"Sure, Clark," Lex said, gesturing with his glass. "Whatever you want." 

* * *

Clark and Lex were doing a formidable job of returning to normalcy, but Clark felt different. Even months later, he couldn't stop remembering the feel of Lex's lips on his, his body so near. They had both come a long way from their days in Smallville, Clark realized. He was an adult now and free to tell people his secret. Of course, he hadn't told anyone since Pete, but still--he had a choice now. And Lex had grown up a lot too. He was a good man and a good friend, and if it wasn't for Lex, they wouldn't be friends now. It was Lex who had approached him that night in the club, Lex who had come to apologize after, and Lex who had held true to his promise to leave the issue of secrets behind. 

So, Clark decided to tell Lex about his alien origins. If Lex would still have him, they would find a way to be together. Lex had said that he wanted him, that he loved him even, hadn't he? 

Clark took off to the penthouse after his classes, hoping to find Lex at home. Lex's assistant let him in, as he usually did, and informed Clark that Lex was in his study. Clark started down the hallway, calling to Lex as he neared the room. 

"Lex!" Clark yelled, stopping in the doorway when he saw Lex lip-locked with a young red-headed woman. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clark said when he got over his initial shock. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt." 

Lex just smiled, looking at his visitor. 

"No, Clark, please come in," Lex invited, standing up and waving Clark in. "Rebecca, I'd like you to meet Clark Kent. Clark, this is Rebecca Walker." 

"Hello," Clark greeted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Same here," Rebecca answered, smiling. "Lex has told me so much about you." 

"All good, I hope." 

"Of course, Clark," Lex answered for her as he returned to his seat on the couch beside the young woman. "Rebecca works for Wayne Enterprises. She's in Metropolis for a few weeks working on a deal." 

"I see," Clark nodded, trying to hide his dismay at the situation. "How is your trip going?" 

"Oh, very good," Rebecca replied, turning to throw a seductive grin at her host. "Lex has made me feel quite at home." 

Before Clark could say anything in response, Rebecca's cell phone rang, breaking the general quiet of the room. Rebecca picked it up, looked at the display and frowned. 

"Excuse me," she said, getting up. "I have to take this." 

Rebecca flipped open the phone and answered the call as she walked quickly into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

"She's... pretty," Clark commented as he watched her walk out. 

"Yes, she is," Lex said, getting up to put some papers away. "And very valuable to this deal I have in the works with Wayne Enterprises." 

"Oh," Clark said, brightening a little. "Then it's just about business?" 

"Well, no," Lex said, smirking. "I also enjoy her company, Clark." 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"I know, Clark," Lex said, shaking his head. He stopped to meet Clark's eyes. "You know, I couldn't wait for you forever." 

Clark paused at that, not knowing what to say. He had come over there to tell Lex everything, including the fact that Clark was in love with him. But if Lex had moved on... 

"Anyway," Lex broke the silence, "what brings you here today? Anything special or just coming by for a visit?" 

"Oh," Clark started, trying to get himself together. "I wanted to talk to you about something... but you know what? Never mind." 

Lex stilled, taking the opportunity to consider the man standing in front of him. 

"Are you sure, Clark?" Lex asked, turning serious for a moment. "You know you can talk to me about anything." 

"I know, Lex. It's not a big deal," Clark said, shaking his head and staring at the floor. "Don't worry about it." 

"Okay, Clark," Lex said, sighing. Clark was hiding something again, but he had promised not to push him. 

"Well, I have to get going. Say goodbye to Ms. Walker for me." 

"I will, Clark." 

"Bye." 

* * *

(Three weeks later) 

Lex sat in his study, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. He held the phone to his ear listlessly as he stared out the window and listened to Lana Lang prattle on and on about the Talon. 

"Yes, I understand, Lana," Lex said calmly into the phone. "But I didn't go into business for sentimentality. It's a losing proposition and with LexCorp where it is today, I can't hold onto something just because you have some misguided attachment to it." 

Lex listened to Lana shoot back with some retort about it not being a misguided attachment, but he was getting annoyed. 

"Look, I'm not going to discuss this with you any more, Lana," Lex said, cutting her off. "Nell has already agreed to sell it and I have already started the paperwork with the buyer. This is your thirty days notice." Lex hung up the phone before Lana could reply. 

"You're selling the Talon?" Clark said walking into the study. 

"Clark," Lex said, looking up. "I didn't know you were here." 

"Answer me, Lex," Clark said sternly, still standing in the doorway. 

"Yes, Clark," Lex said. "I'm selling the Talon. I'm tearing it down as well. It will be turned into a parking garage for Smallville's burgeoning downtown." 

"What did Lana say?" Clark asked as he finally walked into the room to sit down. 

"What do you think, Clark?" Lex shot back, a little harshly. Talking to Lana never put him in a good mood. "Or weren't you listening at the door?" 

Clark looked down at that, a little color rising in his cheeks. 

"Never mind, Clark," Lex said. "Look, there's no reason for me to hold onto the place and I've already got a buyer." 

"But what about Lana?" Clark asked with an almost pleading look on his face. 

"What about her, Clark? I thought you had gotten over her, left her behind. Or does your new-found sexual preference not extend to her?" Lex knew he was being a little acerbic, but he was tired of Clark standing up for that spoiled princess. 

"The Talon is important to her. Besides, it's become a part of Smallville life. Remember all the times we spent there?" 

"Yes, Clark, I do. And I will cherish them. But I agreed to not tear down the place all those years ago as a favor to you because you were in love with Lana. But now that things are over between you two, there's no reason to keep it." 

Lex looked at Clark, who had fallen silent, eyebrows creased and looking a little crestfallen. He hated seeing Clark like this. 

"Clark," Lex explained, "it's nothing personal. It's a business decision. The Talon and LexCorp just don't fit anymore. Understand?" 

"Yeah, Lex," Clark sighed, putting on a somewhat forced smile. "I guess I do." 

"Good. Now, how about some dinner?" 

* * *

"So the deal is in place?" Lex asked. He was standing in the gardens just outside of the penthouse and was talking to a large man with dark hair and severe features. 

"Yes, sir," the man in the dark suit and tie answered, speaking to Lex in a low voice as they strolled around the grounds. "The money will be transferred into their accounts tonight. You will not be implicated in the transactions at all." 

"Good," Lex said, nodding and walking back towards the back entrance. "When will it actually happen?" 

"Within the next week. We thought it better to leave the deadline open-ended so it is more... unexpected." 

"Good," Lex said, sighing. "Well, I'm sorry it's come to this, but we have no choice. He really should have listened to our demands sooner." 

"Yes, sir," the man said. He detected some movement in his peripheral vision. Clark was standing on the little terrace overlooking the garden. "I believe you have a visitor." 

"Right," Lex said, glancing at Clark. "I'm sure you can find your way out?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll be in touch." 

"Very good." 

Lex walked into the penthouse and up the stairs to meet Clark. When he got to the den, however, no one was there. 

"Clark?" he called out, looking around. 

"He left, sir," his assistant said as he walked into the room. 

"What do you mean he left? I just saw him on the terrace." 

"And he left, sir," his assistant repeated. "He seemed in a hurry. He looked a little upset." 

"I see," Lex nodded. Could Clark have heard what he was talking about? That was impossible. They were speaking barely above a whisper. Of course, Clark had surprised him before with his abilities. 

"Well," Lex said, walking past his assistant and out into the hallway, "I guess it'll be dinner for one then." 

* * *

Lex called Clark shortly after dinner. He didn't want it to seem like he suspected Clark of hearing what was said. Instead, Lex decided denial was the key. Clark couldn't have heard what he had been talking about unless Clark had some superhearing ability and if that was the case, that was another secret Clark was keeping. And Clark and Lex didn't talk about Clark's secrets. So, if Clark wanted his privacy, Lex would have his too and wouldn't let Clark accuse him of anything. 

But Clark didn't pick up when Lex called. And he didn't pick up an hour later, or the next day, or even a week after he had left the penthouse. He was too much in shock. He had gone out onto the terrace to tell Lex he was there, but had stopped when he saw Lex talking to that guy. He had never seen him before and though in the past he'd been able to control his curiosity, he had switched on his superhearing. Clark knew Lex didn't exactly follow the rulebook to the letter when it came to business, but he didn't think Lex was capable of anything extreme. He rushed out of the house, ignoring Lex's assistant's greeting on the way, and ran all the way home to his dorm room. 

But shock wasn't the only thing keeping Clark from talking to Lex. He needed to find out what Lex was up to and had to stop it. He spent all of his free time trying to figure out who the man Lex was talking to was and who he planned on attacking. He discovered, thanks to some of Chloe's investigative tools, that Lex's "business associate" was Gregory Miller, a man known to be affiliated with one of Metropolis's mafia families. He had been connected to a number of murders in the Metropolis area, but had never been convicted or even charged with anything. Clark also found out that LexCorp had been trying to push through a number of land deals in Central City, only to be thwarted by a government official named David Jensen who refused to give LexCorp the proper permits. Clark figured that Lex had tried to coerce him into cooperating through money, threats or something else, but he hadn't folded under the pressure. He realized that if the offending official was taken out of the picture, LexCorp could convince a more willing one to push the permits through. Chloe wasn't the only one with an investigative streak in her, Clark thought. 

It took even more of Clark's time to conduct the necessary surveillance and gather enough clues to find out when and where the attack was going to happen, but unlike Chloe, Clark had superpowers on his side. He knew he was breaking some serious laws in the process, but he couldn't let people get hurt, possibly die, especially if it was by Lex's hand. And in the end, Clark hit the nail on the head and was able to stop the assassin in his tracks. He moved too quickly for anyone to see and managed to hinder the hitman's progress just long enough for the victim to get out of harm's way and call the police. Jensen didn't know who this man was that had attacked him, but he also didn't know what had stopped him. 

Lex heard from Miller the next morning, explaining what had happened and his utter confusion as to why the attempt had failed. Lex made a show of yelling at him, but all the time, he knew Clark had something to do with it. Perhaps it was time to make a personal visit. 

* * *

"Lex. What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he opened the door to his dorm room. 

"Just checking up on you, Clark," Lex said as he followed Clark into the small room, closing the door behind him. "When you didn't show up for dinner, never answered my calls, never even called me in return, I started to get worried." 

"I'm fine, Lex," Clark said shortly, sitting down on the edge of his bed, leaving his desk chair open for Lex. 

"I see," Lex said, taking a seat. "My assistant said you were at the penthouse the other day when we were supposed to have dinner, but left in a hurry. Everything alright?" he asked, casually. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Clark said, refusing to meet Lex's gaze. "I completely forgot I had a test the next day and had to get home to study," he explained, straightening up his bed, stacking books on top of each other. "And I've been so busy with papers and everything since then that I didn't get a chance to call you." 

"I see," Lex said again, watching Clark fidget. "How did you do on the test?" 

"Huh?" Clark said, eyes darting around the room and playing with his hands in his lap. "Oh, not too bad. I wish I had remembered to study earlier though." 

"Of course," Lex said, smirking for a second before turning serious. "So, your sudden exit didn't have anything to do with the conversation I was having with my business associate?" 

Clark looked at Lex for a moment, feeling like his heart had stopped at Lex's words. He tried to regain his composure. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lex." 

"Oh, come now, Clark," Lex said, gently at first. "We can pretend that you don't keep any secrets from me, but please don't treat me like I'm stupid. You were the only one even remotely privy to the information he and I exchanged and in giving his statement to the police, the intended victim said that all he felt was a gust of wind and suddenly, his attacker was knocked out and on the ground. I remember many Smallville residents, myself included, telling the same story." 

"What are you trying to say, Lex?" Clark asked, trying to put on his best confused face. "That I had something to do with stopping the hit?" 

"Interesting that you call it a hit, Clark," Lex commented as he got up to walk around the room, "Since the newspapers only reported it as being an attempted robbery." Clark silently cursed himself for his choice of words as Lex turned to look at him. "But we both know that wasn't the case, don't we? The only part I couldn't figure out was how you knew about the whole thing in the first place. I could have sworn my associate and I were practically whispering in the garden that day." Lex leaned in to whisper into Clark's ear. "Shall I add superhearing to the list of abilities, Clark?" 

"What abilities, Lex?" Clark said, jerking away from Lex. He stood up to put some more distance between them. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"The list of abilities that kept you from being killed that day I hit you on the bridge," Lex replied, body straightening, voice rising. "That enabled you to pull both me and Earl Jenkins up from the catwalk in Level Three. That left you barely bruised when I shot you with an Uzi while under Rickman's spell." Lex saw the tiniest hesitation in Clark and decided to go in for the kill. "Didn't think I remembered that, did you? Well, I remember a lot of things, Clark. And they're all pointing to whatever big secret you're hiding from me. What is it, Clark?" Lex asked as he circled the younger man, eyes moving over his body. "Are you a meteor mutant too? Genetically engineered perhaps? Well, it doesn't matter," Lex said, standing in front of Clark to look him in the eyes. "You can keep your secrets, Clark, but stay out of my affairs." 

"Stay out of your affairs?" Clark cried, stepping back. "But you tried to have someone killed!" 

"And I've done a lot of other things that would probably turn your stomach, but just like you keep your biggest secrets from me, I keep mine from you. That was the deal and you broke it Clark." 

"The deal?" Clark asked, throwing his hands up in frustration. Lex knew and there was no reason in denying it anymore. The bigger problem was what Lex had become, not who or what Clark was. "What kind of deal is that? One where people have to die just so you can get your way, Lex? God, you really have become your father." 

"Don't you dare, Clark, don't you dare," Lex shouted, furious. Outside of his father, Clark was the only person that could have made him lose control. Usually though, it was in being able to enjoy himself, relax, not lose his temper. "I've become better than my father," Lex said in a heated whisper. "He leaves a bad taste in people's mouths, Clark. People put up with him because they have to, but people like me. I'm Lex Luthor, successful businessman and benevolent philanthropist." 

"No, Lex, I don't like you," Clark said, looking up to meet Lex's eyes in a dangerous glare. "At least not what you've become," he whispered. 

"Fuck you, Clark." 

"No, fuck you, Lex!" Clark shouted. "Jesus Christ, you've completely lost your mind! What happened to that charming man I knew in Smallville, the one who cared about people, who cared about his friends and his community?" Clark sighed and tried to reach out to Lex. "The one that I fell in love with." 

Lex stepped back, partly in shock and partly to escape Clark's touch. 

"Too little, too late, Clark," Lex said as he opened the door to leave. "Stay out of my affairs." 

* * *

Even though Lex had left in a fury, telling Clark to stay out of his affairs, Clark continued to monitor Lex and LexCorp's activities. He didn't look into what Lex had been up to for all these years. He didn't want it confirmed that Lex had been doing horrible things since LexCorp's inception and during the rebuilding of their friendship. No, Clark was going to look into the future, stop Lex from continuing down the path he had started on. He didn't know if he could stop him, but he was certainly going to try. 

But he didn't find much. Sure, Lex had some employees who had clearly taken after him and his business practices, but Lex had seemed to have ceased and desisted. No matter how deep Clark dug, he couldn't find anything. In fact, Lex had pulled out on a number of deals that LexCorp was scheduled to make. It was as if Lex had turned a new leaf, even if he had told Clark to stay out of his life. Maybe Clark had managed to get through to Lex that day in his dorm room. 

* * *

(Two months later) 

When Lionel Luthor was rushed out of his mansion on the outskirts of Metropolis, suffering from a severe headache, the press was not there. When the blood vessel popped in his brain, the press was not there. But when his personal physician came out of the hospital to announce his condition, the press was there. Lionel Luthor had died. 

News stories ran constantly on the television, on the radio, in the evening editions of newspapers. Lionel Luthor, head of LuthorCorp, had died from a massive brain aneurysm, the delayed result of his injuries suffered during a storm in Smallville years ago, and had left everything to his one and only son, Alexander J. Luthor. The war was over. LexCorp would absorb LuthorCorp in a matter of weeks and the Luthor empires would finally be one. 

Lex sat in his study, lights turned off, fire burning brightly. He sipped gloomily from his third glass of scotch as he watched the flames flicker. His father was dead. He had secretly, and not so secretly sometimes, hoped for it so many times. LuthorCorp was his. And he didn't even have to lift a finger. Everything was finally the way he wanted. 

When he had heard of Lionel's death, Clark knew he should go to Lex, be with him now even if he hadn't been there for him before. Yes, Lex hated his father and his father had made his life miserable, but he was still Lex's father, and as far as he knew, Lex's only family. But he hesitated for a moment. Would Lex want to see him? Would Lex accept him as the friend that he needed? Clark didn't know what the answer would be. He headed out to Lex's penthouse. 

"Lex," Clark said as he stepped into the doorway. 

"Clark," Lex answered, not even bothering to look up. "I figured you might show up." 

"I'm sorry about your father," Clark said as he walked into the study, eyes studying a sullen Lex. 

"Yes, Clark, I'm sure you are. He was, after all, a bastion of goodwill and truth." 

"Lex, he was still your father," Clark asserted, sitting down in an armchair next to Lex. "No matter what happened between you two." 

"Don't you think I know that, Clark?" Lex shot back, looking up to meet Clark's eyes. He looked tired, his eyes red, dark circles forming underneath. "God, you must really think I am heartless." 

"No, Lex, I don't think you're heartless," Clark answered almost angrily. "Just hurting. And in need of a friend." 

"And is that supposed to be you, Clark?" Lex muttered, letting out a soft chuckle. "You sure have a warped sense of chivalry." 

Clark remained silent. He thought that maybe it was time to let Lex talk, let him get out his frustrations. Clark had come to comfort Lex in his time of need. He could do it this way too. 

Lex stood up, slowly walking over to the bar to refill his glass. 

"You know," Lex said, as he poured, "I was at the LuthorCorp office when it happened. My assistant called me on my cell and told me my father had been rushed to the hospital." 

"Did you get to see him before he passed away?" Clark asked softly. 

"No, I was too late. You know me, I always have to be fashionably late," Lex answered with no hint of humor in his voice. "He was already dead when I got there." 

"God, I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said, looking up at Lex. 

Lex met Clark's gaze, his eyes searching Clark's face, sighing when he saw the man he had fallen in love with. Despite their fight, what Lex had done, who he had become, Clark was here with him. 

"I know, Clark," Lex said, nodding. "I know. So am I." Lex picked up a folded letter on his desk and handed it to Clark as he returned to his seat. "His assistant gave me this as they carted off his body." 

Clark looked at Lex for a moment before turning his attention to the letter. He carefully unfolded it and read: 

Alexander, 

If you're reading this, it must mean that I'm finally off your back forever. I'm sure you're surprised to find out that I've left you everything, including LuthorCorp. I was never a perfect husband to your mother or a perfect father to you, Lex, but I loved you both, more than I ever let anyone see, including you unfortunately. 

I pushed you because I believed you had a destiny, Lex, even if it was to pull away from me out of hate and spite. I know you believed that LuthorCorp was everything to me, the only thing that mattered, but I believed LuthorCorp was all I could give you. I'm not a man of particular kindness or sensitivity; I wasn't very good at offering those I loved care or support or even time. In many ways, I was an incomplete person, but the one thing I was good at was business and like I always reminded you to do, I played to my strengths. 

Everything I did was for you Lex. So here, now you have my life's work. I don't know what kind of man you will be when your time comes, but at least you'll have this. 

Lionel Luthor. 

"He really did love you, Lex," Clark said when he finished reading. He carefully folded the letter back up and placed it on the end table. 

"I know, Clark. And I loved him too," Lex said, hunched over and staring into his glass. "We had a funny way of showing it, didn't we? I guess that really makes me my father's son." Lex paused to look up at Clark. "We both pushed away the people we loved the most." 

Clark looked back at Lex, warm green eyes meeting cold blue ones. He wanted to make amends with Lex, but he didn't feel like this was the time to do it. Lex had enough on his plate as it was. 

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lex?" Clark asked, at least trying to be helpful. "I know things must be hectic for you right now." 

"Come with me to the funeral, Clark?" Lex asked meekly, looking away from Clark and bracing himself for rejection. "Tomorrow?" 

"Sure, Lex," Clark answered confidently. "I'll be there." 

* * *

It rained the morning of the funeral; thousands of wet shoes shuffled into the church. Lex had refused to give the eulogy. He wasn't exactly his father's biggest fan, but still wanted to refrain from speaking badly about him, even if he hadn't done it when Lionel was alive. Therefore, Dominic gave a short eulogy, reviewing Lionel's many accomplishments so that people would remember Lionel's strengths. 

The press was kept at bay throughout the funeral and the trip to the cemetery. Lionel was buried at the Luthor Memorial Site, next to Lillian. Clark held Lex's umbrella over their heads as Lionel's body was lowered into the ground. Lex threw the first shovel of dirt onto the casket and then turned to leave, not waiting for the ditch to be filled. 

By the time Clark and Lex had neared the curb where the limousine was waiting, the press had caught up with them, asking Lex to say a few words in memory of his father and shouting questions about the future of LuthorCorp and LexCorp. Lex sighed, shutting his eyes briefly as he prepared to face the press, but Clark handed him the umbrella instead. 

"Here, take this," Clark whispered into Lex's ear. "Go to the car. I'll be there in a minute." 

Lex just looked up at him and nodded, talking the umbrella and walking to the limo. 

Clark turned around to the press, his face serious, raindrops soaking into his hair and suit. He cleared his throat and addressed the press. "Mr. Luthor is not answering any questions from the press today as he has suffered a great loss. He asks that you please respect him and the memory of his father by allowing him the opportunity to grieve. Either his associates or Mr. Luthor himself will provide you with an official statement concerning his father's death and the future of their companies at a later date." 

Clark turned to head to the car when the press called out after him. 

"Who are you and what is your relationship to Mr. Luthor? How are you authorized to speak on his behalf?" 

Clark turned around momentarily to answer. 

"I'm a friend." 

Clark walked back towards the limo, got in, brushing some of the rain off of his clothes as the door closed and the limo pulled away. Lex put his hand over Clark's, fingers folding over to hold it gently. 

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said softly. 

"What are friends for, Lex?" Clark answered, a small smile creeping over his face. 

"I don't know," Lex said smiling back. "I've never had one." 

"Well, you have one now," Clark declared. He put his other hand over Lex's. 

Lex nodded and then looked out the window as the city passed by. He and Clark sat together for a little while, enjoying the calm quiet inside the limo. Lex finally broke the silence. 

"So, have you been keeping up with LexCorp's activities since that day in your dorm room?" Lex asked, still staring outside the window. 

"I thought you asked me to stay out of your affairs," Clark said, still holding onto Lex's hand. Clark looked out the other window to avoid meeting Lex's eyes. 

"I did, Clark, but we both knew you wouldn't," Lex asked, turning to look at Clark. 

"Yeah," Clark answered, ducking his head guiltily. 

"And?" 

"Things are different," Clark answered, gently caressing the top of Lex's hand. 

"Mmm," Lex said, nodding and turning back to look out the window. "After all these years Clark, after everything we've been through, you still get to me." 

"You did it for me, Lex?" Clark whispered, staring down at the smooth, pale hand resting in his hands. 

"What can I say, Clark? You bring out the best in me. I really wish you didn't since it's hard to live up to the standards you set, but I can't help myself. Even when you're not with me." 

"Then why did you do all those things, Lex? I hadn't been a part of your life for a long time and even once I was again, you still insisted on breaking the rules." 

"That day back in Smallville..." Lex tried to explain. "I don't know if you realize it, but Smallville was a crucial turning point in my life. Sure, I had my fair share of dirty deeds even then, but nothing like..." Lex broke off, tipping his head to rest his forehead in his other hand. "Things I've done since," he continued, barely above a whisper. "Your friendship changed my life, Clark. The way you looked at me. The way you treated me." Lex lifted his head to look out the window, still refusing to look at Clark, but Clark could see Lex's eyes glisten with the threat of tears. "I thought I could be a better man than the man I was becoming. But when you wouldn't open up to me, when you wouldn't trust me, when you walked out..." Lex paused, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I thought, well, maybe you shouldn't. I guess you could say I gave up." 

Lex sighed, trying to shake off the pain inside him, the seriousness of the moment. He finally turned to look at Clark, who was still holding his hand in his and looking as though he might cry himself. 

"I'm not blaming you, Clark," Lex reassured. "I'm just saying that I can't help myself when it comes to you. You affect me in ways I can't control. For better and for worse. When I started breaking the rules, it didn't matter. No one was there to believe I could be a better person. And when you told me off the other day... I wanted to prove to you that I could be the man you had fallen in love with. If that's still true." 

"It is, Lex," Clark said, his voice hoarse with emotion, his hands tightening around Lex's. "I'm desperately in love with you, and it scares me beyond belief. I'm drawn to you in a way I can't control or understand, but also that I can't resist. But I don't want you to do the right thing because of me. I want you to do the right thing because it's the right thing to do," Clark insisted. "You're a good man, Lex. I saw it when I first met you and I see it now. I want you to live up to that." 

"I want to, Clark, believe me. After losing my father, reading that letter, seeing how little people had to say about him at his own funeral despite all of his power, money and influence..." Lex trailed off. "I don't want to go like that, Clark." 

"Then don't, Lex," Clark said fiercely. "You're a young man. There are a thousand opportunities in front of you to be a better person, the person that you really are." 

Lex nodded, his eyes welling up with tears as he tried to blink them back. He looked at his slender hands intertwined with Clark's, slender ones enfolded in large tan ones. 

"Will you be there, Clark? Will you be there to see me when I am and to pick me up when I fall? Because I think I can try even if you say no," Lex said as he looked up to meet Clark's eyes, tears trickling down his face. "But God, it will be so much better with you there." 

"I will, Lex," Clark said as he finally let go of Lex's hands to pull his whole body to him. "I will." 

* * *

Clark and Lex made love that night after the funeral. They undressed slowly, letting their clothes pool around them, drowning in each other's kisses; slow, gentle, and savoring each touch. They made the kind of love where you don't know whether you should start laughing hysterically or crying uncontrollably because you are so happy and it feels like the huge weight of waiting for this moment has finally been lifted from you. 

They lay in bed afterwards, Lex's head resting on Clark's chest, feeling each other's slow and even breathing, limbs tangled, body heats mingling. 

"Clark," Lex said, breath ghosting over Clark's chest. 

"Mmm?" Clark answered, making Lex feel the soft rumbling of his voice. 

"You said you fell in love with me when we were in Smallville." 

"Mm hmmm." 

Lex smiled into Clark's chest. "Then that night at the Christmas party, why did you make us stop?" 

"In your study?" Clark asked. 

"You said your life was complicated. That you weren't ready to be with anyone. What's different now?" 

Clark took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Lex, when I walked out on you all those years ago, I didn't do it because I had stopped loving you. I walked out because I wasn't ready to give you what you wanted--and it tore me up inside to know that I couldn't give you everything you deserved." 

"I don't know if I deserve it now," Lex said quietly, refusing to lift his head to look at Clark. 

Clark sighed, preparing himself for a confession. "Remember those secrets we keep arguing about?" 

"How could I forget?" 

"Well, that's what was making my life complicated. Still making my life complicated," Clark corrected. 

"It's okay, Clark," Lex said, finally lifting his head to look up at Clark. "If you're a mutant or..." 

"I'm not," Clark cut off, shushing Lex with a touch of his hand on Lex's lips. "Not a mutant or genetically engineered or anything else you probably thought of all these years," he said as he sat up and ran a thumb across Lex's cheek. 

"Then what are you?" Lex whispered, searching Clark's face for an answer. 

Clark inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a moment as his body tensed. "I'm an alien, Lex," Clark finally said, letting his hand drop into his lap, his whole body relaxing at the declaration. 

There was a pause. "Excuse me?" Lex asked. 

"An alien. I came down to earth in the meteor shower. That caused this," Clark explained as he ran a head over Lex's scalp before climbing out of the bed. "You were right. You hit me on the bridge that day. I had always known that I was stronger and faster than everyone else. I figured I was a mutant until you hit me with your car and my parents finally told me the truth." 

"They hadn't told you?" Lex asked, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"They thought they were protecting me," Clark sighed, putting on his underwear. "I've spent the last eight years trying to get used to the idea." 

"Are you? Used to it, I mean?" 

"Kind of," Clark replied, leaning against the bed post. "I've been able to find out a little about my past, where I come from. But it still wakes me up at night, knowing that I'm different. You're the only person who knows outside of my parents and Pete." 

Lex didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Clark. He just stared off into space, mouth still open in surprise. 

"Lex, say something. Please." 

Lex still didn't say anything. 

"Look, I'm going to go," Clark started, reaching for his clothes. "And let you get used to the idea. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." 

"No," Lex finally answered, looking at Clark. 

"No?" 

"Don't go," Lex clarified, grabbing Clark's wrist before he could put his clothes back on. "Stay with me. Forever." 

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, pants still in his hand, looking down at a naked Lex asking him to stay with him forever. "I don't know how my being an alien is going to affect things." 

"I don't know how my being a Luthor is going to affect things either," Lex said, taking Clark's pants out of his hand and throwing them aside. 

"Lex, I don't think of you as a Luthor--" Clark tried to say as Lex cut him off. 

"But you said you'd be there for me," Lex said, meeting Clark's eyes. "So, I'll be there for you." 

Clark considered Lex for a moment. He smiled. "I love you, Lex." 

"I love you too, Clark," Lex said, pulling Clark into a kiss. 

Clark got back into the bed and pulled Lex to him, Lex's back to his chest, Clark's arms wrapped around him. They both closed their eyes and sighed. It felt good. It felt right. 

Clark placed a gentle kiss behind Lex's ear before whispering, "You should go to sleep. You've had a long day." 

And before he could agree, Lex was already fast asleep. 

The End. 


End file.
